vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Spam
You can use this page to leave reports of spam you have found. Please leave a link to the wiki as well as a link to the spammer's contributions. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. Category:Reports type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam preload=Report:Spam/Form hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Spam Game Shows Wiki Attacked * Wiki's URL: http://gameshows.wikia.com/ * Spammers: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:LodgeEnsor3, http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:HsuSavoy740‎, http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:FowlkesWakefield19 * Reason: These guys did some nonsense things there. I can't even tell you what they are. Get them outta here! * SIGNATURE: William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 13:35, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :Apparently those accounts don't exist, can you check them again? leviathan_89 16:47, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't have to. They're gone, they're probably just some cuckoo birds looking for trouble.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 22:10, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Ad bot * Wiki's URL: http://mikumikudance.wikia.com/ * Spammer: http://mikumikudance.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/176.9.188.85 * Reason: Created User name space to advertise. http://mikumikudance.wikia.com/wiki/StengerPlatt877 * SIGNATURE: -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:52, July 5, 2013 (UTC) : Cleaned -- RansomTime 12:47, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Serbian Cannabis Wiki * Wiki's URL: w:c:konoplja * Spammers: **w:c:konoplja:Посебно:Доприноси/37.59.247.3 **w:c:konoplja:Посебно:Доприноси/37.59.68.210 **w:c:konoplja:Посебно:Доприноси/5.39.122.204 **w:c:konoplja:Посебно:Доприноси/50.117.68.148 * Reason: Blatant English spam on foreign wikis * SIGNATURE: Thisismyrofl (talk) 04:11, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :Gone -- RansomTime 12:46, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Norwegian ladies again * Wiki's URL: http://dc.wikia.com/ * Spammer: ** http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Gippirobert104 ** http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Escortnorway ** http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Escort_norge ** http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Sujonrobert006 ** http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Escortladies * Reason: I complained about this earlier, but they keep on coming. Is there a preemptive method of fighting this spam? Also, why has this spambot chosen our wiki (and the Lyric wiki)? A side note, they seem to have set up their own wiki here, which I'm sure violates Terms of Use. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:40, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :All blocked. 23:26, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know, I block them on sight. But it's annoying having to clean up after the fact (we got another one, btw, User:Escortoslo). Is there anything that can be done at account creation? Blacklisting "Escort" in account names, for example? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:04, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Hall of Shame blogs I have located two of the 7 or more HallofShame spam blogs. Gluten free recipes * Wiki's URL: http://glutenfreerecipes.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:HallofShame/Congrats * Spammer: http://glutenfreerecipes.wikia.com/wiki/User:HallofShame * Reason: negative connotation with no real contribution to the Wiki content Makeup Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://makeup.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:HallofShame/Congrats * Spammer: http://makeup.wikia.com/wiki/User:HallofShame * Reason: same as above one more favor Also, on the gluten free wiki there are some candidates for deletion, but the Wiki does not seem to have active Admins to report to. * SIGNATURE: Johny hil (talk) 13:47, July 7, 2013 (UTC) : You mentioned there being 7 or more, but I can only see 3 with this account. Did they use a different account before this? Cleaned and blocked the ones I could find -- RansomTime 14:58, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://community.wikia.com/ * Spammer: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Spammer * Reason: The user Edgy or Egdy Mang ir reverting the spam from the other two users and i hope he would be blocked!!! * SIGNATURE: LLRweegee (talk) 22:44, July 8, 2013 (UTC) : You didn't give us a link to the wiki -- RansomTime 02:27, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Ad bot * Wiki's URL: http://vocaloid.wikia.com/ * Spammer: http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/User:Abbyarlene325 * Reason: http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Abbyarlene325 * SIGNATURE: -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:06, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :Done. 17:15, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Serial spammer on Doom Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://doom.wikia.com/ * Spammer: w:c:doom:User:NijimSala, w:c:doom:User:NijimSalc, w:c:doom:User:NijimSald, w:c:doom:User:NijimSale, w:c:doom:User:NijimSalf * Reason: Repeatedly creating new aliases as the old ones are blocked, as shown by our bloxk log. Evidently a range block is needed. * RobertATfm (talk) 00:58, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :Range blocked for three months. 04:49, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ::The filth has simply come back under a different range. Maybe, if it's the same ISP in both cases, any and all of their ranges should be blocked for three months? — RobertATfm (talk) 18:55, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Another range blocked. I set three months because is our normal block expire, but you can vary the time. 17:11, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Vandal that won't leave * Wiki's URL: http://fanloid.wikia.com * Spammer: http://fanloid.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/210.79.217.29 / http://fanloid.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/85.211.189.142 * Reason: User:Kila Lester continues to vandalize pages under IPs. I would like to know if there is a way to range block, because currently I have a filter to disables IP editing when I am gone for a long amount of time. He was recently temp blocked on the Sonic wiki and Tamagotchi for doing what he is doing to Fanloid wiki. And now another account. * SIGNATURE: -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:34, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :Range blocked. 13:06, July 16, 2013 (UTC)